Mionirosar
The Mionirosar, also more commonly known by the name Mioniro, is a species with incredible IQ. They are carnivorous. ''Intelligence'' They are incredibly smart, and if taught something, can remember it for the rest of their lives, even when they are babies! ''Habitat'' Up in the mountains, they don't live outside in the open. They are tribal, so they make tribes. These tribes can take up huge amounts of space. The mountains in Spond serve as their mainlands, though some are found in other areas. ''Weapons'' They wear skulls on their hands, and place at their points, a toxin-inducing mineral. They use these to poison their enemies. They also can claw their foes with their two-fingered hands, of course under the skulls. They also make staffs, which obviously are used to channel magic, but also are great to hit people in the heads with. They also rarely use bows, as their staffs, which can be used as a ranged weapon, can be used to charm enemies, and can hit people upside the heads. However, those few who can't channel their magical power, yet don't want to charge headfirst into battle, usually use crossbows, yet some use regular bows. ''Behavior'' Daily Life Their daily lives are simple; They, minutes after getting up, go to their equivilent of a church, make a prayer, and then go on with other things that they need to do. Combat They are, alone, weak. However, they are deadly in large numbers, and shouldn't be taken lightly. Many have fallen due to trying to force something they need out of them without diplomancy. However, they will bury the ones they kill, as for they aren't savage and respect the dead. They try to inform the dead's families later. Hunting They are savage when hunting, yet only seem to attack few animals, such as mountain goats, pigs, and rarely, bears. They sometimes use their bare hands, sharpened rocks, and literally, spears tied to their tail. ''Notable Mionirosar'' ''Kyion The oldest and wisest of the Mionirosar. He has an enchantment that makes him live forever, yet can't get rid of it. He's in pain almost all the time, but deals with it through meditation. He wields a staff, and like many old wizards, knows how to use it. ''Trivia *They were made almost directly after Race6000 played SpotQuest Re:Gummed Act 1, 2, 3, and trying at 4, which he couldn't get far, because Spot doesn't have wings, allowing him to get out of glitchy places, such as being stuck between the ground and a bridge. *They remind Race6000 of dinosaurs, yet Kyion also reminds him of a war priest in a way. *Though they can learn pretty much everything, they only use what they know about an enemy in combat, not any sort of fighting technique. In fact, same goes for daily life. *Above, it said that they sometimes hunt by using spears tied to their tails. They use this by running toward a herd of pigs/sheap/etc., and then spin so the spear hits it's target. Category:Race6000 Category:Species Category:Mammal Category:Terrestrial